


Goodnight

by AngelNovak



Series: Thane Krios and Naviera Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alliance, Bar, Cuddles, Drunk Shepard (Mass Effect), F/M, Graduation, Sleepy Shepard, but thane protects her, slight sexist behavior, thane is sweet, thanes a whisky man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: "C'mon girl, you know you want it." I freeze, my father's face coming to my mind as the words he spat at me are repeated. "I think I should walk you home Naviera." I can do nothing but nod as Thane helps me up and starts guiding me out of the bar with an arm wrapped around my shoulders.Disclaimer: Bioware and EA own all characters, places, species, languages, etc. that is a part of the Mass Effect trilogy.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my other Mass Effect story where Shepard and Thane have met each other before. But this can still be read alone and still make sense, I think...
> 
> BTW got any title suggestions?

The next time I see Thane, it's just after I graduate. In a bar full of drunk idiots. I roll my eyes before turning down the third or fourth drink that's been offered to me. "You shouldn't turn down a free drink, I'm just being polite." I shake my head at his idiocity. They never really get the hint unless you give them a bit of a push. "Don't you worry about me, I can buy my own drinks." He huffs before trying again. "C'mon, just one drink?" I shake my head. "I know that you drugged Amelia a couple of weeks ago, I am _not_ taking that chance. He glares. "Nothing wrong with a bit of harmless fun. She just needed to loosen up a bit." I shake my head before waving Alex over for a refill. "I _could_ tell them that it was you, but blackmail is so much more useful when you want something. And what I want is for you and your fuck buddies for fuck on off. K?" I smirk at his shocked and slightly terrified expression before he walks off mumbling something that vaguely sounds like 'ungrateful bitch' as he goes back over to his friends. The bartender smirks at me tho.

 

"Y'know, eventually, someone's gonna be more than pissy about a pretty lady like yourself not accepting their affections." He says it so dramatically I can't help but snort at him. "When someone I know isn't just trying to fuck me buys me a drink, then I'll accept it." He laughs shaking his head when a deep voice that's been whispering to me when I can't sleep comes from behind me. "Then perhaps I should buy you one, just for celebrating your graduation of course." A smile crosses my face as I around see that it's Thane standing there.

 

"You, I'll accept a drink from you." He smiles as he sits next to me and motions the bartender before ordering another round of what I'm drinking before getting a whiskey for himself. "How have you been?" He turns his gaze to me, seeming to look into my soul, before smiling sadly. "I killed them all, and even though I do feel better it's...bitter, hollow." I nod, he had told me the story of why he was after my father in those few days we spent together, before laying my head on his shoulder. "'Revenge is sweet' whoever came up with that phrase obviously never had to actually get revenge." I hear him hum before he gulps down his drink and orders another. "How about you? Anything interesting?" I shake my head. "The most interesting thing to ever happen to me was you, believe it or not. Nobody else can seem to...hold my attention as you do." If I wasn't looking for it I would have missed that smug possessive look to cross his eyes before they went back to their neutral black pools. "Is that so?" He uses his leg to get my stool closer, not that there was much room to get closer with, but now there was no space between us. "It is." I breathe him in as I did last time my head was in his neck.

 

 _Panting into his neck as he runs a hand through my hair, the other resting on the leg I've thrown in between his. I start relaxing myself into his body as his hands go over every bruise and scratch that he has placed onto my skin. "Are you alright?" I nod and try to burrow myself deeper into his chest. "I think the drug has left my system."  He hums before resting his head ontop of mine so that I'm tucked under his chin. I breath him in again taking in his sent. He smells like sweat and sex and_ us _and power and it's so consuming but so calming at the same time. "What are you doing?" I look up into obsidian eyes as I try to find the words to explain it to him. "You smell safe." The dark pools stare into my soul. "Safe is not a smell." I nod. "Of course it is, it's....." Trailing off I try to figure out how to explain this._

 

_"It's like the smell of the forest, it's deep and there and nothing can overpower it, nothing is like it so you'll always know where you are. Which honestly sounds stupid as I say it out loud...." I hide the blush that covers my face in his neck, but that doesn't stop him from seeing it and smiling. "I understand, I think." I peek up at him as he moves a few strands of my hair out of my face before tilting it so he can fit his mouth over mine. I sigh as my arm tightens around his shoulders and his uses my hair to move my head to the side kissing my cheek to my ear..._

 

I feel his arms wrap around me in the now and just relax in his hold before I notice him glaring at some new military brat. Probably the other one's friend trying to see if he can get me to do as they please. "I just wanted to talk to her man, sharing is caring y'know." I roll my eyes and Thane growls possessively causing a pleasing shiver to make its way through my body. He looks at me through the corner of his eye and smirks for a mili-second before telling the dude to fuck off. Which he doesn't so before I do something stupid I go back to my drink, and down the whole thing in one gulp before tightening my eyes at the burn down my throat. I turn to the new idiot. "So... I don't get a say in it? Maybe I'm just here for the booze and eye candy." I wink at Thane as a chuckle escapes him. All the while a confused look crosses the other dudes face.

 

"C'mon girl, you know you want it." I freeze, my father's face coming to my mind as the words he spat at me are repeated. An angry growl leaves Thane as he seems to know what that phrae is doing to my head right now. "I think I should walk you home Naviera." I can do nothing but nod as Thane helps me up pays for our drinks and starts guiding me out of the bar with an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "This is probably unnecessary but I'm gonna apologize for it anyway. I'm sorry you're always having to save me, or someone else in that idiot's case." He just chuckles at me and asks where I live.

 

"There is no need to apologize Naviera, are you alright?" I nod as my key refuses to work. He takes them from my shaking hands and unlocks and opens the door for me, I don't remember drinking all that much. "While you were spaced out you chugged down three more drinks." I jump at Thane's voice before looking at him. "Really?" He nods before helping me to my room and undressing me so I can sleep. While he helps me under the covers I grab his arm.

 

"Stay with me?"

 

He pauses for just a moment before getting rid of his coat, gun harness, and shoes. When he's done all that he turns off his Omni-tool and gets in the bed behind me. Once he's settled I bury my face in his chest as his arms wrap around my middle. "G'night Thane." It's slightly slurred but whether it's from the drinks or the sleepiness that suddenly taken over me I don't know. He settles a little more so I'm somehow more buried into his chest as he plays with my hair. He sighs before resting my head under his chin.

 

"Goodnight Naviera."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short.


End file.
